chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:XxZekeKnightxX/Pokemon Ivory and Ebony
An idea that I talked to Legion about, an idea that is kind of based off of Pokemon Yellow. In these games, the male and female protagonists are faternal twins, default names being Zeke and Zelda respectively, the male gets an Elekid, the female gets a Mareep, from their father, default name being Zane, an Electric trainer. Unlike the mainstream games, this game is to allow you to think for yourself somewhat, and have a mouth. There are also two rivals, one will be the opposite gender of you and start with a Ralts, and will be a Gardevoir or Gallade depending on his/her gender. The other rival will be the same gender as yourself, and have a Nidoran to start with, depending on his/her gender. There is the opportunity to gain semi-pernament partners, or a party system like in the Paper Mario series, where certain NPCs can be recruited to assist the player on his/her journey. In addition to that, like in Star Wars: The Old Republic, there are certain NPCs that can be courted. Also unlike the mainstream, there are severe differences between Ivory and Ebony. Version differences Ivory allows the player to have a more fun, enjoyable expirience although glossy like the mainstream. Ivory is to start off on your birthday, and you get your Pokemon from your father as gifts. Your father is the fourth member of the Elite Four of this region. The main evil rival, like N in Black and White, will have a Magby, and thus his main final Pokemon will have a Magmortar. Ivory will also involve more opportunities to date either your rival with Ralts, or choose a compatable NPC. Ebony allows the player to have a more dark expirience. The morbidness involved is designed to make the player emotionally attatched, to make the player do things that in the mainstream wouldn't allow. Ebony starts off at a funeral. Who died? Your father, Champion in this version, has been killed by the evil organization of this region. The player recieves his/her starter Pokemon as inheritence. The main evil rival, will have a Duskull, and concequently will have a Dusknoir by the end of the game. Ebony will also involve things like torture, rape, and possibly death of characters in the story. Special Trainers Request for a slot in the comments, and '''please' specify type.'' Gym Leaders Might use HG/SS as base. If not, then the second set of "Gym Leaders" will be called "Elite Trainers" instead. After obtaining all eight badges, the play can either go straight to the E4 or challenge the Elite Trainers, depending on the type of challenge he/she wants. The Elite Trainers would serve as practice for a little harder E4 challenge, as is why the Elite Trainers exist. Also, just like how the Gym Leaders can be rematched after defeating the E4, so can the Elite Trainers. The difference is, they can be rematched before challenging the E4 as well, in preparation for the E4 challenge. * blank (-type-) * blank (-type-) * blank (-type-) * blank (-type-) * blank (-type-) * blank (-type-) * blank (-type-) * blank (-type-) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - * blank (-type-) * blank (-type-) * blank (-type-) * blank (-type-) * blank (-type-) * blank (-type-) * blank (-type-) * blank (-type-) Elite Four (Ivory) *blank (-type-) *Omega (Dragon) *Sonicstar (Ground) *Zane (Electric) Elite Four (Ebony) *blank (-type-) *blank (-type-) *Omega (Dragon) *Sonicstar (Ground) Champion *blank (-type-) Wandering Trainers *Legion (I/E version diff.) *Flash (Various) *blank *blank *blank Category:Blog posts